Quédate a mi Lado
by Dolce Malfoy
Summary: Remus tiene regresar después de 7 años de ausencia a su cuidad natal para cuidar a su madre. La nostalgia y los recuerdos abrirán nuevamente su corazón al que una vez fue el amor de su vida.


_"Esta historia participa en el reto "Como en las películas" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_."

 **PAREJA:** Sirius/Remus

 **DISCLAIMER:** El mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling! Yo solo estoy utilizando los personajes por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro :3

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Es un WI? (What If…?) donde no existe Voldemort :D. Tal vez los personajes sean algo OoC (Out of Character) y hay relación romántica de chico-chico, así que están advertidos!

 **CAPÍTULOS:** 1/1

 **PALABRAS:** 4,742

 **Notas de la Autora:** Espero que les guste la historia (aunque siento que quedó algo meh y no tan romántica como esperé, pero en fin… lo hecho, hecho esta), está inspirada en la película "Nunca me olvides/ Sweet home Alabama" (si, es una adaptación libre donde tomo solo lo que más me gustó de la peli jeje) A leer se ha dicho!

 **QUÉDATE A MI LADO**

 _Esa tarde lluviosa de gruesas gotas que golpeteaban contra su cara era el único sonido que podía percibir sobre su propio latido de su corazón. Su pecho revoloteaba y apenas podía apartar su mirada de los ojos grises que refulgían como los relámpagos que arremetían contra el horizonte._

 _-Algún día me casaré contigo, Remsie…- fueron sus palabras llenas de determinación que hicieron su cuerpo temblar. Demasiadas emociones en sus cortos quince años circundaban su cuerpo que ni sentía el frío ni lo férreo del clima._

 _-¿Y porque quieres hacerlo, Sirius?- preguntó con temor de su respuesta, había tanto que perder, pero de ser correspondidos sus propios sentimientos, tendría el mundo al alcance de su mano._

 _El moreno no se apartó ni un ápice. Con su sonrisa lobuna se acercó para romper la corta distancia que los separaba. Su mano acarició su mejilla y supo que ese momento de su primer beso sería eterno en su mente._

 _-Porque así podría besarte cuanto quisiera…-_

Abrió los ojos notando donde estaba.

No había lluvia cayendo del cielo, solo rayos de sol que con calidez acariciaban de dorado todo lo que tocaban. _"¿Porque tuve que recordar eso justo ahora?"_ se preguntó frotando sus ojos con desgano.

El tren acababa de llegar a la estación King Cross y sabía que tendría más remembranzas como esa con forme más se acercara al lugar que lo vio nacer. Aquel lugar que sin dudarlo dos veces abandonó hacia siete años atrás.

Seguía firme en su decisión pues fue la correcta. En Londres, a diferencia de Estados Unidos, no tenía oportunidad de un trabajo decente por su condición licana, ni unas cómodas condiciones de vida sin preocupaciones de ser repudiado por la sociedad.

-Pero aquí estoy otra vez- se dijo al sentir el firme suelo bajo sus pies y su maleta de viaje en su mano.

Durante siete años estuvo seguro que no regresaría, pero a condiciones delicadas, medidas extremas. Su madre se encontraba en tratamiento y al no tener hermanos, era su deber cuidar de ella.

La muchedumbre se despejó y ahí lo vio.

El hombre aun no lo veía, pero no hacía falta que lo hiciera pues su corazón dio un brinco como un perfecto idiota que no entendía de motivos ni razones, comenzó a acelerarse. Sus ojos grises se encendieron cuando lo enfocaron y el movimiento de su mano a modo de saludo no se hizo esperar.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Sirius?- preguntó cruzándose de brazos. Tamborileó sus dedos en la espera de una respuesta.

-¿Esa es tu saludo, pastelito?- bailoteó sus cejas con el encanto de antaño que muchas veces consiguió hacerle temblar las rodillas. Pero no esa vez.

-No me digas así-

-¿Prefieres Moon Pie?- sonrió chasqueando la lengua jugueteando con su mejor pose –Vale, como quieras. Parece que nos quedaremos con Moony a secas- se alzó de hombros con una expresión teatral.

-Mucho mejor, Paddy- no estaba para esa clase de motes. No cuando hacia tanto tiempo que no se veían y que su corazón sumido en ese sueño de quinceañero, no le permitía que la frialdad de la racionalidad tomara las riendas en su presencia –pero vuelvo a preguntas ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-Todavía te lo preguntas, Remus. Obviamente recogiéndote. Tu papá me mandó una lechuza, fuera que el pequeño Remsie fuera a perderse en el camino- soltó una risilla. Se cubrió el rostro con una mano. No podía ser que su padre tuviera tan poco tacto y que no pudiera leer el ambiente.

Las cosas no estaban bien con Sirius. No cuando él fue uno de los factores para tomar su decisión de irse del Reino Unido. ¿Pero que hacerle? Ya estaba ahí, desbordando confianza como siempre, como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos y que fueran tan amigos como antes.

-¿Nos vamos?-

Suspiró con pesadez dando un asentimiento con la cabeza concediéndole ese momento solo porque no tenía ganas de pelear.

* * *

Estar de regreso en su casa, donde pasó gran parte de su niñez le generaba cierta añoranza que en su ahora nueva vida procuró que permaneciera en lo más recóndito de su ser para no desmoronarse. Pero ahora ahí, su pecho se expandía y constreñía al ritmo de las escenas y vivencias desfilando ante sus ojos como si todo hubiese pasado en un parpadeo.

Sirius contrario a su costumbre de ser parlanchín y hablar hasta por los codos, se contuvo. Claro que hizo pequeñas bromas sobre el cambio de ambiente que era Brooklyn en comparación de Londres donde raramente sale el sol, pero nada más. Le dio un abrazo y le deseó buena salud a su madre.

 _"Que extraño"_ fue lo que pensó nada más irse. Físicamente era el mismo hombre que dejó en aquel tiempo, pero parecía que en esencia si había cambiado.

Su madre se veía mucho más saludable de lo que esperó que fuera, una buena noticia en ese bizarro día. Su padre le dio una palmada en el hombro esperando que hubiera tenido un buen viaje.

-¿Por qué le pediste a Sirius que fuera por mí?- el hombre rascó su espesa barba y se dejó caer en la silla contigua a donde se encontraba su madre.

-Porque es un buen hombre que se preocupa por ti… además fueron novios por tanto tiempo que tu madre y yo ya nos habíamos hecho la idea de que seguirían juntos aunque no tuviéramos nietos…- apretó su sien tratando de mostrar su descontento.

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, papá… ahora es imposible que volvamos a tener algo-

Siempre apreció enteramente que sus padres no tuvieran prejuicio de ningún tipo y que le extendieran sus brazos a aquella persona que pudiera amarlo sobre todas las cosas, con todo y su problema cada luna llena.

Claro que pensó encontrar esas características en Sirius. Él fue su primer amor al cual no dudó en entregar su corazón enteramente. Era dulce y simpático, tan gracioso, ingenioso como astuto haciendo de su vida una aventura. Siempre pudo verse a sí mismo amándolo sin condición por toda su vida… pero todo se fue disipando como neblina nada más terminar la escuela.

Los sentimientos no eran lo suficiente para tenerlos juntos. Sirius podía ser tantas cosas, pero nunca se tomaba nada en serio; todo era un juego para él pese a que ya eran ambos hombres adultos con obligaciones específicas. Los problemas venían cuando trataban de conciliar las peleas pues mientras que el orgullo por su parte y la férrea negación a ceder del otro siempre sazonaban sus de los dos, desgastaba día a día su oportunidad de tener un futuro en la compañía del otro.

-Pero sea como sea, nos da mucho gusto tenerte de regreso- su padre ya no sabía que más agregar y se lo agradeció enteramente.

-Me alegra estar nuevamente en casa-

* * *

Pasaron los días tranquilos como hilos de azúcar; suaves y dulces, apenas notorios a contra luz; sin más novedad que la ida y venida de Sirius como Pedro por su casa.

En pequeñas conversaciones se la vivían. Risas parcas, recuerdos antiguos y anécdotas graciosas que apenas rosaban superficialmente todo lo que ambos trataban de ocultar. Apenas tocándose con la yema de los dedos o con un descuidado roce de sus brazos cuando estaban más cerca de lo que era prudente para su relación terminada.

Por lo poco que podía dilucidar de sus interacciones, era que Sirius ya no vivía la vida loca que tanto tiempo presumió. Era más trabajador en caso de necesitarlo, atento e incluso tenía un empleo fijo del cual poco podía escudriñar, pero podía notar un gran cambio en él. Seguía siendo jubiloso y travieso, pero ya no tan atrabancado como antes y sabía comportarse ante todas las situaciones. Era como si realmente hubiera madurado en ese tiempo, ya no era solo una corazonada por su esencia, sino una realidad.

La relación que tenía con su madre le parecía sacada de un una novela sarcástica de Rius que aunque era verdad porque la estaba viendo con sus propios ojos, era difícil de asimilar.

-Que hermosa se ve este día querida Hope. Ese vestido le queda fabuloso- ese desbordante allure lo conocía perfectamente pues en la escuela lo usaba a diestra y siniestra con todos las 24 horas del día.

-Y tú sigues igual de encantador, Siri- sonrió la mujer –aunque creo que con un buen corte de cabello te verías aún más, querido mío-

-Pero si el cabello largo es lo que me da el sex- appeal de dios griego ¿A qué si, Remsie?- bailoteó sus cejas cual galán de telenovela, recargándose sobre su hombro.

-Epa con ese ego, Paddy-

-Pero bien que te gusta- solo rodó los ojos empujándolo un poco. Era imposible que a alguien no le gustara Sirius Black, al menos físicamente. Por tanto él no era la excepción; sin embargo no le daría la satisfacción de que lo supiera.

-Quisieras- sonrió al ver el desafío en los ojos de tormenta que más rápido que sus propios reflejos deslizó su mano a su cintura.

-Hope, creo que tendré que robarle a su hijo por esta tarde ya que debo de mostrarle de que estoy hecho-

-Sirius, el punto por el que estoy aquí es para cuidar a mi madre- trató de decir de forma calmada, pero su madre con mirada esperanzada lo interrumpió.

-Vamos hijo, que el que estés aquí recluido conmigo debe de ser agotador. Ve, sal y diviértete con Sirius. Ponte al corriente con tus viejos amigos y relájate-

-Pero…- quería rebatirle que no quería nada de eso. Estaba bien ahí en su casa porque sabía que dolería aún más volver a tener todo lo de la infancia; sus amigos, los lugares preferidos y las memorias, para tener que decirle adiós por segunda vez.

-Nada de peros Rem, te lo mereces. No te preocupes por mí que ya estoy mucho mejor, solo mírame- su madre con su gentil sonrisa le extendió la mano para que viera su punto que estaba fuerte y lozana –Lyall con gusto me cuidará un par de horas- confiaba en su padre con toda su alma, pero no se sentía cómodo el estar mucho tiempo a solas con Sirius sin experimentar sensaciones que no quería revivir.

-Vamos Moony, será divertido. Seguro Prongs y Lily se mueren por verte- le guiñó el ojo dejándolo sin excusas para negarse.

-Está bien. Iré- frunció el ceño subiendo las escaleras para ir por su chamarra. El día enteramente nublado con sus fuertes corrientes de aire que presagiaba lluvia, no parecía ser adecuado para una salida, pero con tanta insistencia con el que se le pedía, no podía decir que no.

Miró antes de salir aquella pintura de su cumpleaños número dieciséis que cuidaba con tanto cariño y que le transmitía tanta paz nada más observarla ahí estática en la pared de su cuarto. Un cuadro que expresaba la fiereza de su dibujante y la intensidad de sus emociones, como la de un rayo que se estampa contra el suelo, cargando la tierra de energía demoledora que no solo destruye todo a su paso, sino que lo transformaba en algo hermosamente innovador.

-No creí que aun la tuvieras- expresó el moreno desde el marco de la puerta, señalando la pintura. Remus negó con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo podría deshacerme de ella? Me la regaló alguien especial, hace mucho tiempo-

-Supongo que fue de un papazote que ganó el premio a la mejor sonrisa-

-Sí. Alguien con delirios de grandeza y una gran soberbia que apenas y puede cargar- Sirius rio concediéndole eso. ¿Cómo decir lo contrario? -¿nos vamos?-

* * *

Estar nuevamente en compañía de sus dos mejores amigos y ponerse al corriente con lo que sucedía en sus vidas era lo mejor que podía pasarle. El pequeño Harry que vio cuando apenas cumplió un año justo antes de irse, ya tenía ocho y era un niño tan adorable; con la dulzura de Lily y toda la sagacidad de James.

-No puedo creer que tardaste siete largos años en regresar Remus, ¡Siete! Estoy muy molesta por eso- exclamó la mujer haciendo un mohín ofendido.

-Ya somos dos. No sabes cuánto te echamos de menos Moony- exclamó James dándole un cariñoso abrazo de hermano, como en sus días de Merodeadores.

-Lo siento Lily pero la vida en Estados Unidos es tan absorbente que adaptarme a ella, a mi nuevo trabajo y sacar tiempo para mí es como hacer malabares con ambas manos…-

-¿Pero al menos has sido feliz?-

-Claro que sí. Mi empleo es todo lo que soñé, no hay tanta discriminación contra los de mi clase como aquí. Puedo trabajar de lunes a sábado y los días de luna llena tengo permitido faltar. Incluso hay médicos que nos proveen sin falta la poción matalobos y hay áreas seguras donde podemos estar sin temor de herir a nadie-

-Así que se puede decir que te estás dando la gran vida, ¿eh?- sonrió socarrón el de lentes.

-Se podría decir…- suspiró viendo de reojo a Sirius quien transformado en su forma animaga jugueteaba de lo lindo con Harry arrancándole risas y sonoros chillidos –se nota que son muy unidos-

-Como uña y mugre… a veces creo que prefiere a Paddy sobre mí- sollozó limpiándose una lágrima falsa de su mejilla.

-Deja de ser un llorón James. Harry te quiere a su modo- Lily se cruzó de brazos sin querer ahondar más en ello –pero aunque veas así de feliz a Sirius, el realmente no la ha pasado tan bien…-

-Lily- exclamó el moreno haciendo fruncir los labios a la mujer –olvida eso Moony, eso no tiene importancia-

-Pero tiene que saber…- el de lentes le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a su esposa, por lo que la pelirroja solo soltó algo que le sonó a "hombres tenían que ser" y terminó por callarse.

-¿Qué es todo ese secretismo?- cuestionó intrigado -¿tratan de ocultarme algo?-

-Nada de eso Remsie- prorrumpió Sirius uniéndose a la conversación con un pequeño Harry pegado a sus hombros moviendo con un mono tratando de treparlo –simplemente porque pasao mañana va a haber una fiesta en Hogsmeade y quieras o no te llevaré- chasqueó la lengua –porque no aceptaré un no por respuesta-

* * *

La tarde siguiente no podía ponerse más surreal pues un picnic junto con Sirius, James y Lily era algo que no hacía desde hacía años.

Reviviendo escenas y pedazos de memorias, narrando sucesos actuales fue la manera en la que se la pasaron por las siguientes dos horas. Remus no podía creer cuantas cosas habían pasado en su ciudad natal y lo mucho que se perdió en esa larga ausencia.

Lo extrañaba y más esa peculiar familiaridad con la que Sirius tomaba su mano como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. James y Lily tuvieron que irse antes de lo planeado porque Harry le había jugado una pequeña travesura a su niñera y ahora toda la sala de estar era multicolor. Al parecer la mujer no tenía sentido del humor.

Caminaron por las calles del callejón Diagon comiendo helado, tratando de quebrar la incomodidad con un cincel, puesto que no había nadie más nervioso que él al tener que estar a solas con Sirius nuevamente.

No confiaba en sí mismo, mucho menos en sus sentimientos que al igual que el ave fénix amenazaban con resurgir de entre las cenizas, con la misma intensidad y determinación que antes. No estaba listo para algo así. Mucho menos cuando en tan poco tiempo tenía que regresar.

-Así que has sido feliz en estos siete años… me alegra por ti, pastelito- sonrió Sirius frotando la parte posterior de su nuca en lo que caminaban con lentitud. Sus hombros se rosaban a cada paso de la abrumadora cercanía en la que estaban. No le molestaba en lo absoluto y eso era preocupante.

-Se podría decir… aunque sin las locuras ni aventuras en las que me venía arrastrado por ustedes-

-Pero bien que te gustaban. Niégamelo-

-Imposible negarlo. Claro, excepto esa vez que me encerraste en el closet y no querías dejarme salir a menos que aullara a la luna. Eso si no fue gracioso-

-Quisiera decir que no, pero estaría mintiendo, Moony, fue hilarante porque terminaste haciéndolo- Remus soltó un bufido ignorando su propia vergüenza -Pero bien que te la cobraste poniendo pulgas en mi cama- no pudo evitar reír ante el recuerdo de verlo ahí si sacudirse como perro por todos lados. Una broma que le salió muy cara, pero que había valido cada segundo de ella.

-Te lo merecías-

-Y por mucho- dijo con su fresa sonrisa.

Extrañaba esas conversaciones relajadas donde sentimientos profundos no tenían cabida. Solo un par de amigos de la infancia que trataban de revivir en su mente su historia compartida. Ningún trasfondo delicado o doloroso, solo diversión.

Claro que quería autoengañarse de que ese hombre ya no hacia palpitar su corazón ni suspirar su alma. Lo hizo hacia diez años y era como el cristal que aún lo hacía por más que tratara de negarlo.

¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si le entregó su corazón y este no lo devolvió para poder continuar su vida lejos de él. Desengarzar tantos años parecía una tarea difícil y hasta imposible por lo enredada que se encontraba y más que cada vez que veía sus ojos de tormenta, todo volvía a caer sobre el cómo raudales de la lluvia de sus quince años cuando finalmente sus sentimientos convergieron en uno solo.

" _Vuelvo en 5 días a Brooklyn…"_ se dijo tratando de poner los pies en la tierra _"contrólate, Remus"._

-¿Y sigues viviendo con tu tío?- preguntó aquella pregunta delicada que escapó de su boca, pero que tenía curiosidad por hacer. Siempre era uno de los temas que solían molestarle por la falta de independencia que tenía Sirius pues teniéndolo todo: un techo, mucho dinero a la mano, elfos que limpiaban cada metro cuadrado de la casa, siempre cual príncipe se negaba a ensuciarse las manos ni a querer buscar un trabajo.

-No- lo llana de su respuesta lo sorprendió. Puso los ojos de plato. –no desde hace mucho ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Quieres que te lleve a mi casa? Mira que pillo me saliste, Moony. Luego, luego a echar mano a la mercancía- el castaño rodó los ojos ignorando el calorcillo que subía por sus mejillas.

-Por nada en particular- carraspeó sonrojado –Además, ni que pudieras lidiar conmigo Sirius, así que no te hagas ilusiones-

-Uno puede soñar- negó con la cabeza. Era incorregible, pero aunque la notica era algo sorprendente, no se dejaría impresionar con tanta facilidad, o eso quería creer.

* * *

Comenzaba a echar de menos sentirse miserable. Esa sensación de no importarle nada y de estar entumido en sus sentimientos, como un autómata sabiendo que esa rutina que tenía era adecuada para vivir, pero no existir, a sabiendas que no podía pedir por más.

Sirius podía hacer temblar las murallas que con tanto trabajo construyó para que nada le afectara, con tal facilidad que lo asustaba. Estaba consiente que no podía estar en peor situación que esa. Era como tentar con su suerte y jugársela en ese juego peligroso pues de tomar nuevamente la mano del animago, era posible que nunca más pudiera soltarla.

-¿Bailas conmigo, pastelito?- puso los ojos en blanco ante el moto cariñoso con el que siempre le llamó cuando estaba solos. Tan cursi, pero que le perteneció solo a él.

No podía ser tan malo un solo baile o eso pensó ya que ¿Qué daño podría hacer bailar su canción con aquel a quien siempre amó en una tarde idílica como aquella?

Bailaron tan juntos con Sirius guiando el paso entre cada murmullo de su voz tarareando aquella canción que siempre le dedicó le recordaba con agrado los bailes de Hogwarts con las luces flotantes y el enorme banquete que los esperaba tras danzar por toda la noche.

-¿ _Podría abrazarte mientras duermes? Cuando el mundo se cierre y no puedas respirar… ¿Puedo amarte? ¿Puedo ser tu protector?-_ apretó los ojos sintiendo esa particular aleteo de mariposa que sin falta se instalaba en la boca de su estómago – _Todo lo que quiero es resguardarte del frío y darte todo lo que tu corazón más necesita… déjame apoyarte… déjame ser tu amor…-_

No quería admitir que realmente creía aquellas palabras y se negaba a hacerlo. Nada bueno podía traer y bien que lo sabía.

 _-Todo lo que me hacer ser quien soy, vale la pena cambiarlo por un instante contigo. Así que dejaré todo lo que se, sabiendo que estas aquí conmigo… porque tu amor me esta cambiando…-_

Sus ojos se encontraron; el gris y el café convergían sin apartarse del otro, transmitiendo tanto en esa sola mirada que decía más que palabras. Se seguían amando y no había vuelta de hoja. Su magia circulaba a su alrededor entremezclándose la una con la otra, siendo más fuerte que él mismo, impulsándolos a juntarse como dos imanes opuestos. ¿Cómo sobrepasar la adversidad? Tantos años separados sin dirigirse las palabras y todo por un instante.

Las noches mágicas no solían durar más de media noche y tenía miedo a volver a despertar. Tanto amor para tan breve instante que parecía tan delgado como una pestaña pero que en realidad era todo un mar labrado por ambos.

-Esto no puede estar pasando. Esto no significa nada… - murmuró deteniéndose cuando sintió que las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a mojar su cabello. La gente gritaba y corría a refugiarse, otra chocaba con ellos invocando hechizos impermeable; pero ellos no se movían de su lugar.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?- cuestión Sirius saliendo del estupor al soltar su mano.

-¡De esto, maldita sea! ¡Terminamos hace siete años! ¡Lo dejaste bien claro!- recordaba con claridad aquel último momento como pareja. Una pelea agotadora en la que ninguno de los dos quería ceder y que terminó con el corriendo a Sirius de su casa y tomar la decisión de su vida.

-¡¿QUÉ YO QUE?! ¡Tú me dejaste, Remus, por si no lo recuerdas! ¡Tras la última pelea simplemente te fuiste para no volver!- su expresión de intenso dolor era la misma que la de esa vez, su mirada triste implorando misericordia que no podía darle. No cuando el mismo estaba herido.

-¡Y tú no hiciste nada! ¡Sin más me dejaste ir!- se abrazó a sí mismo. Aunque ni el mismo quería admitirlo, lo esperó por todo un año. Un año amargo y frio donde nadie fue a por él a pedirle que regresara, que aun podían reparar lo que quedaba… era obvio que tras el siguiente año se autoconvenció que no le afectaba nada por mucho que se sentía morir por dentro, hasta que logró creerlo.

-¿Crees que no fui por ti? ¡Claro que lo hice!- no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Era imposible. Se tapó los oídos a la par que la tormenta arreciaba.

-¡Estas mintiendo!-

-Si no me creer, pregúntale a Prongs y Lily. Ellos me vieron cuando fui a buscarte hasta el bendito Brooklyn para traerte de regreso, convencerte que fui un idiota insensible, para prometer que ahora si cuidaría de ti, que cambiaría y demás promesas pero tras lo que vi… simplemente no pude hacerlo-

-¿Cómo que no pudiste hacer nada?-

-No cuando te veías tan feliz y tranquilo como hacía meses que no te veía. El Reino unido siempre representó una opresión para ti desde que eras niño por lo que eres por las absurdas discriminaciones a las criaturas mágicas; esa naturaleza que no puedes negar ni puede desaparecer… pero que ahí al otro lado del Atlántico no encontraste nada de eso, es más, te abrieron los brazos sin más con esa calidez que pocos pueden darte con toda la brillantez del nuevo mundo ¿Cómo podía arrancarte de algo así? ¿Qué tenía para ofrecerte más que mi amor y una enorme cantidad de malos ratos? Simplemente no pude…- hizo una pausa.

-Pero debiste de luchar por mí… si tan solo hubieras tratado…-

-Lo hice… pero primero tenía que trabajar en mí mismo para poder merecerte. Me salí de casa de mi tío y conseguí un terrenito donde podía vivir por mi cuenta… traté de cambiar y ya no ser tan "yo" como solías regañarme… incluso con ayuda de James estudié artes y me dediqué a aquello que tanto amaste de mí que era mi facilidad para la pintura, incluso abrí un estudio donde enseño a niños pequeños y tengo mi propio lugar donde exhibir mi trabajo…-

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¿Por qué hasta ahora te volviste a acercar a mí? ¡Justo cuando me voy en 4 días Sirius! ¿Por qué?-

-¡Porque soy un tonto! quería darte tu espacio… pero entre más te veía, menos podía calmar mi tonto corazón que aun late por ti como un estúpido que espera tontamente alguna oportunidad que no puedes darme…-

-Eres un tonto… un tonto, tonto, imbécil…- comenzó a sollozar besando sus labios que sabía que nunca besaría a ninguna otra persona con todo el amor ni toda la desesperación con la que lo hacía con Sirius pues no podría amar a nadie más ni la mitad de lo que lo hacía. Ese fuerte sentimiento que conseguía robarle el aliento y hacer temblar su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, que incluso su propio corazón no era suficiente para albergar tanto amor.

A ese beso le siguió uno y otro más. Más fuerte y más intenso que el otro, con la electricidad de esa lluvia torrencial tan parecida a la de su primer beso que parecía que de un momento a otro, un rayo les caería a ambos en pleno campo desértico.

* * *

Lo correcto era irse en cuanto saliera su tren para poder tomar su traslador a tiempo. Su madre ya estaba como nueva y tenía trabajo ese lunes sin falta, por tanto no tenía motivo para quedarse, salvo la constante imagen de Sirius que hacía imposible querer abandonarlo.

Su mano entrelazada le pidió en una muda suplica que no lo dejara, que la sostuviera sin miedo y que se aferrara a ella como si se le fuera la vida en ello. No podía por más que quisiera creer que lo suyo podía volver a ser como antes o incluso mejor. Soltó su mano dejando ahí parado sin mirar atrás.

El raciocinio decía nuevamente que había mucho que perder y lo creía cierto. ¿Pero que decía su corazón, el cual no parecía quererse callar ni un instante?

 _"Que no sea un cobarde y le dé una oportunidad"_ se dijo apretando la maleta en su mano.

Se sentó en la central viendo las personas pasar y a su tren salir indolente de que no iba en su interior. Tenía que pensarlo detenidamente, esperando pacientemente que algo caído del cielo le dijera cual era la decisión que debía de tomar.

Vio una rebelde cabellera y su corazón se detuvo. Sirius lucia agitado y desorientado, buscando con su mirada gris algo entre la muchedumbre.

-¿Qué haces aquí Sirius?- preguntó cruzándose de brazos..

-¡No te subiste al tren!-

-Como puedes ver. Hasta donde yo sé no se puede estar en dos lugares a la vez…- quería rodar los ojos por tonto de su comentario y su absurdo que era que estuviera ahí buscándolo, pero antes de poder agregar algo, sus brazos rodearon su cuerpo en un fuerte abrazo que le impedía respirar.

-Creí que te había perdido nuevamente Remus…- No pude dejarte ir… no otra vez-

-¿Por qué?- quería que lo dijera ahí, en voz alta lo que esperó escuchar desde hacía siete años atrás.

-Porque no quiero estar sin ti… eres lo mejor de mi vida, la razón por la que deseo levantarme todas las mañanas, el deseo de ser una mejor persona y sé que si te vuelvo a dejar ir no volveré a tener la oportunidad de tenerte en mis brazos…-

-Cásate conmigo Sirius…- expresó aquella frase que más que una proposición era una forma de declarar sus sentimientos. Un "te amo" que iba más allá del presente y el pasado, si no que unificaba todo lo que eran y que podían llegar a ser.

Los ojos grises se ampliaron y su respiración se entrecortó. Una sonrisa aliviada surcó su rostro y solo pudo acariciar su mejilla con ese cariño que ni el tiempo pudo borrar.

-¿Por qué?- contestó acercándose un paso más, reviviendo en su mente aquel primer beso que inició todo y que perduraría en su memoria hasta el final de sus días.

-Porque así podría besarte cuanto quisiera…-

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Es todo por el momento pequeños. Espero que les haya gustado porque si no, lo siento pero no hay reembolso :P

Les mando besitos y hasta ala próxima~


End file.
